Literary Nightmares: Attack of the Sue
by Amanda9
Summary: The Adventures of Freddy and Amanda continueLOL now they face an even greater threat, the Mary Sue.


****

Title: _Literary Nightmares: Attack of the Sue_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: Strong PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nightmare related, nor the two groups that I mention. But since Amanda is a parody of me, I guess I own her. 

****

Summary: The Adventures of Freddy and Amanda continue; now they face an even greater threat, the Mary Sue. 

****

Author's Notes: I do some blatant commentary on a few things that seemed to have popped up recently. So be warned. And to paraphrase, when you put it on the Internet you leave yourself open to this. But feel free to flame dears. 

****

Completed: September 16, 2003

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She had only been on campus for a few hours that day, but still believed she deserved a nap. After all she did have another seven hours to spend there, and it was only noon. 

"That's enough for now," Amanda convinced herself, closing the massive novel and removing her glasses, "It'll just be a little nap." She nodded before resting her head on her folded arms on the library desk.

In an instant the lights flickered and dimmed. She raised her head and looked around, half expecting to hear the blare of a fire alarm or in the least an evacuation announcement. But instead it was deathly quiet. With a certain apprehension she rose from her seat and walked toward the elevator – that was the first open area. And as usual the sixth floor seemed deserted. Shrugging she turned on her heels, fully intending to go back to her chair and hope for that nap. But a screeching-scratching sound caught her attention. 

"Who's there?" she called out into the emptiness, venturing farther into the bookstacks herself. "Hello?" she asked again of the blood curdling sound. 

"I said I wasn't done with you," the familiar gritty voice replied from the shadows. The mere sound was making her healing wounds throb and burn under their bandages. And a flash of memories played in her head. 

The dreamer felt a cold shiver run down her spine, in only a way that Freddy Krueger's presence could produce. The first run in with the Nightmare Stalker hadn't taught her anything; she still felt an erotic thrill from his very existence. 

He chuckled menacingly as if he could read her mind. The dirty thoughts of the girl amused him. 

"I'm not asleep…I'm not asleep…I'm just resting my eyes," she repeated in a mantra of denial, backing up from the scarred man. Getting a solemn nod and twisted smile. "I am asleep," came the desperate realisation. 

He nodded at this, a fiendish hunger flashed in his eyes, "We're gonna play a little game…" He made a move for her – a threatening step toward her and a flash of his metalled hand. 

Feeling the tightening grasp of panic again in her chest – like in her last Nightmare dream – she took off running. In a way this was her turf. She spent three years napping in this library, but this was a dream, and of course Freddy's territory. 

"Hide-n-seek wasn't what I was thinking," the dream demon hissed under his breath; his annoyance apparent as he watched the girl make her feeble escape attempt. He was planning on a continuation from their last meeting, but ended up with a game of chase.

Amanda ran to the farthest stairwell, fully intending to make a mad dash down, but to be expected the Springwood Slasher popped up in front of her. Blocking the escape route. 

He waved at her, fanning out the blades of his glove so the metal glistened in the light from the mocking exit sign.

And the girl ran again. This time attempting to hide or even loose him within the rows of bookshelves. Terror had a way of making the girl dumb. If her mind were functioning at the normal rate she would have realised the naïve futility of her effort. 

Leaning on the wall, the demon of Elm Street watched her. A twisted, pleased look adored his features. "Terrified school girl," he seemed to muse to himself. A lucid tongue snaked its way along his thin lips and jagged teeth; he was purely a predator. He pushed himself off the wall, stalking the prey was part of the pleasure. 

The daytime dreamer had managed to weave herself between shelves and cower near the floor. She was hoping that the densely packed books would conceal her, along with the erratic pounding of her heart against her chest. But all of this was in vain. For Freddy had spent time with this victim before and was already embedded within her subconscious. It was another perk of the relentless power granted to his afterlife. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he stood at the end of a row, with his arms raised above his head, and with all the greatness and ease of a god he parted the bookstacks. With a flick of his wrists he sent the steel and paper flying against the walls, exposing the cowering girl. 

She looked up at him with fear flashing in her eyes. Scrambling to her feet she took the pointless steps away from him, backing herself into a corner. 

He stalked up to the girl, placing his good hand on the wall next to her neck; trapping her against the cold brick. "Found you," his raspy voice spoke into her ear, sending a great shiver down her spine. 

Amanda held her breath as he trailed his bladed fingers down along her cheek- a feather light touch designed to frighten her but not mar, not yet. He let the tip drag across her quivering bottom lip, at her sharp intake of breath it sliced into the soft tissue. She whimpered. 

Clenching her throat with his gloved hand, he warned, "Be a good girl, stay still…" The lewd tongue snaked out of his mouth again, this time running along the trail of blood spilling from her torn lip. 

Involuntarily she shuddered against the sensation. Her mind was a contradiction of emotions, based on what she should and what she was experiencing. These moments of intense threats shook the very centre of her morals with the horrid eroticism that the dead creature expelled. In all logically thought she should have been praying for her life, not a libidinous release. 

To the surprise of them both the elevator doors dinged open. It was not in Freddy's plan to add another aspect to their current game of chase, so the arrival of any one else perplexed him. Amanda was just as happy for the distraction. For his attention was now focused on the doors and not the girl – he released her neck taking a step away from her. The metal doors slowly pulled open, spilling a godly bright light into the dim hall. Krueger and the girl were both wide eyed with curiosity. 

Then from the mirrored box came an incoherent giggling and a form stepped out, "Hi."

Out of the two Freddy seemed the most startled by its presence. There weren't many things that the Nightmare Stalker feared, but this Being was one of them. This Mary Sue. He pointed to the creature with a shaking bladed finger but his slack jawed mouth said nothing. 

The giggling continued and the girl cringed. This was much more irritating then nails on a chalkboard. It was a hideous creation, but Amanda couldn't drag her eyes away from it. It stood at a perfectly average height, but oddly filled the space around it. It smiled with blinding white teeth from behind pink and red lips. Even the eyes of the beast were undefined, sparkling between blues, greens browns and violet. But it was the hair that intimidated. For its head was covered in patches of bright blonde, flowing raven black, soft wavy brown and curly fire red. Each section of the multicoloured hair fell in errie perfection down the thing's swan-like neck. 

"Ohmigod!" the girl stared in disbelief. She would never believe that such a creature existed.

"It's a Sue," Krueger managed to croak out as he almost coward away, slinking into the shadows. 

"A Sue?" the girl repeated, conflicted with emotions for the creature; love, pity, empathy. But not one emotion was her own, "What the hell is THAT?!?!"

"Love me," it giggled, tossing the rainbow of hair over its shoulder. 

At that moment Amanda feared that being more then the pervious – this one was obviously from unspeakable origins and not one that was ment to exist. This was a Frankenstein creation in the worst sense. 

"Everyone just loves me," the Sue stepped into the corridor, its eyes twinkling all over, "Love me!"

The girl jumped back at the horse sound of its voice.

"You must love me," it stepped closer, "I'm his long lost daughter, the last surviving Elm Street kid, a perfect slasher side kick, the love of Jason Voorhees' afterlife" its eyes were wild with sparkling colours. It pointed a perfectly polished finger at the confused dreamer, "And your half sister!"

"NNOOO!" Amanda screamed, taking off down the stairs. 

She ran down three flights before she even thought about stopping. Taking advantage of her rest, she darted onto the floor. She could hide in the bookstacks, or at least criss-cross to the other stairs. Anything to get away from the Sue. Even though she had made it a good three minuets ahead of the creature, she swore she could hear the clanking of its oversized, platformed shoes on the floor: following her. What she wouldn't have given to hear that scraping of metal or gritty laugh. Making a quick dash, she hurried to conceal herself in of the of the side rooms, hoping she could at least hide from the beast. 

For a split second, as she rested against the closed door, Amanda found herself wondering what had become of the Nightmare Killer. But it was only a passing concern as she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. In the centre of the space was a circle of computer terminals, all with a figure hunched over it. Each being was connected by tubes and wires to the computer in front of them; It was as if these people were feeding off the machines. And the whole area had a surreal green glow – one of Science Fiction movies and Horror flicks alike. 

"Who are you?" she didn't bother hiding her quivering paranoia. 

The group turned to face her in a quick snap of their collective necks. Looking over the girl they simultaneously snapped back to the screens. 

"She's a Sue," they all snickered, typing away at their keyboards. 

"Excuse me?" Amanda questioned them.

"Definitely a Sue," another added.

"How dare you!" she crossed her arms over his chest in defiance. She had seen a Sue and for sure was not that. "I am not! I am a fully developed and rounded character. And not _THAT_! Thank you very much!" for a moment she forgot all her fear. 

Again their necks all turned to her, then cracked back with a speed that made her jump back. "Sue!" they hissed under their concentrated breath. 

"Wha…what are you?" she asked slowly and nervously of the grouping, stumbling over her words. 

One turned to face her, its eyes black and vacant – almost as if the organs themselves were missing. "We're Sue Hunters," the asexual being sneered. Clearly they were annoyed with her presence in their realm. 

"Goo…gooo…good. You can help…there's a Sssue loose," the girl was unable to form the sentences fluently, she was trembling. The being wouldn't stop staring at her with the non-existent eyes. 

It snorted, like an unhappy animal and turned back to the glowing screen. "It doesn't work like that," it spoke, "we hunt them _here_." It was indicating the computer itself, and world within it. 

"B...but there's one…a monster," she tried again to speak to them, and explain the monster she had seen. But really wasn't sure whether or not these were the ones to form an alliance with.

Another one turned to her, the same non-seeing eyes staring at her, "It's not like that."

"So, you're telling me that you hunt them and yet offer no critical way to get rid of them?" Amanda really wasn't able to understand this, nor them. The whole this seemed pointless and creepy – a bizarre ritual. 

"Yesss," they hissed at her.

Swallowing hard she began franticly feeling around for the doorknob. She wanted out of there. Freddy might rip her to shreds but there was something equally evil about this group of beings and their pass time. And right then, she was more willing to take her chances with the Dream Demon…and even the Sue Frankenstein. 

Flinging the door open, she again began her fleeing into the library. Her actions were reminiscent of a video game as she ran around trying various doors and searching for the glorifying exit. What she found at the end of the hall was gory horror.

"If it isn't my little princess," Freddy appeared behind her, wrapping his lethal claw around her neck again and pulling her against his taunt frame. "I need your body," he croaked at her. Normally such a remake would be taken with its erotic edge, but this was a frenzied request. The game the two were playing had to be but on hold again, this time to defeat the worse of the two evils. 

With a flick of his hand the girl was tied to a stake in the middle of the bookstacks, like the sacrificial virgin. She was even in the white night-gown from the pervious night, complete with the blooded slash marks. 

"We're gonna catch us a Sue," he walked around her, admiring his handy work as she screamed. It pleased him to know that he had this great power over the living when there were in his world. They might have gotten him then, but now the tables had turned, he would get them here. "That's right, be a good girl and scream for daddy!" he ran the blades down her cheek, grazing the skin. 

Amanda let out a staggering sob at the stinging sensation. She was frightened of the slasher at that moment; his cold steel eyes were twisted with a sinister heat for the kill. A raw desire to inflict death – without the usual frolic. He gnashed his jagged teeth at her, threatening to bite into her face. 

As the desired effect, the break into another scream, a desperate scream for help. The perfect way to attract attention. Those damned Sues always had to be at the centre of attention. 

And again the satanic resident of Springwood slipped into the shadows to wait. 

The Sue approached the sobbing girl with a head tilted in curiosity. "Did you miss me? 'Cause everyone loves me," it began in a sickeningly sweet voice. But getting no reply from the girl other then the few tears falling in fear. 

"I missed you," Freddy appeared behind the thing, blades drawn. 

The creation turned to the burned man, confusion reading on its face. 

"You wanna play a game?" he widened his eyes to mock sincerity, stalking closer.

"What kind of game?" The creature reacted like a trained seal: all happy smiles and giddy anticipation. 

The murderous twinkle flashed in the demon's eyes, "Skin. The. Cat." Before the Sue could respond Freddy had plunged his claw deep into its stomach, twisting it to catch the organs and heighten the pain. At the sound of the blood cuddling screams he pulled the thrashing body up the wall and across the ceiling, all with the greatest of ease. The bleeding carcass dripped on the girl's head like a warm rain as it passed above her, leaving a bloody trail behind it. The quiet corner of the library was soon bathed in the slick scarlet. 

With a few well plotted twists of the steel the screams died, along with the victim. Freddy tossed the body like a rag doll to the floor, a sickening suction pop as the claw was freed from the gaping wound. 

"No one can write you outta this," he sneered at the mangled body on the floor, soaking a red puddle into the carpet. His eyes flashed up the girl still tied to the post. Another, equally as deadly light danced in the orbs. Raising his hand that depraved tongue darted out again to lick the fresh stickiness off the blades, like a cat cleaning its claws. The blood had renewed him. "All tied up and no place to go," he cackled. His game was on again. That little inconvenience had been disposed of.

As he stepped closer to her, Amanda's breathing became erratic. Her chest heaving against her chain-bonds. 

He stroked her head with the bloody claw, mixing more gore into the matted hair. She whimpered at the unknown of what his next action could be.

"Shhh, Quiet now," mockingly he cooed through the heavy, gritty voice. Reaching with the unbarriered hand he began smoothing the blood from her forehead – the textured skin only smudging it. His hand dragged down her cheek, leaving a trail of drying blood. 

Her eyes watered with fear and confusion. She had never witnessed anyone die before, even if it was a Sue and she was again in close quarters with the Demon – her emotions were raging. 

Cocking his head to the side Freddy released her bonds without touching them, allowing the exhausted dreamer to fall at his feet. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle at her position – kneeling before him. 

"Wha…what now?" Amanda stuttered as she tried to read the killer's face from her place on the floor.

With a twisted smile on his face, he replied, "Another game." Reaching forward he grabbed onto her scalp, digging the tips on the blades into the skin; fully intending to pull her, either up or forward- either way to his use. 

But this last pain was too much for her; the burning gouges were too real. She jerked back, squirming to get away, and falling to the floor with a clunk.

The last desperate escape attempt worked. As Amanda fell back in the dream, she fell back in reality. The chair she was napping in falling back to the floor, her in it, with a loud thud. She let out a scream as the disoriented vision returned. She was safe, but in great pain and confusion. The scratches in her skin left a bloody sheen on her face – she would not be forgetting this Nightmare. 

The Nightmare Stalker was left alone, and frustrated. Greatly frustrated. It was twice that that damned girl has gotten away without feeling the last excitation of his lethal glove. But he was sure she would. As he would feel the release from her death. The next time would be her last. 

****

~*END*~ 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Of course love goes out to Neph for pushing me with this…and actually inspiring it. Thanks! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
